I Will Protect You
by Sxcsami
Summary: "Well at least if we're going out we're doing it together like heroes."  A small smile traced both of our lips before we fell backwards, falling silently and landing next to each other.


"You ready?" Gideon asked me. I took a shuddering breath before nodding my head. Together we moved slowly and carefully forwards. Our feet colliding with the small grey shards of gravel as we walked towards the old abandoned shop. Dark clouds rolled their way over sky; lightning flashed above us in an almost tormenting kind of way before the rain drops finally decided to descend upon us. Our mission? It was simple; find the survivors of Voldemort's latest attack.

Gideon and I reached the house and cautiously pushed open the door. We clutched our wands tightly, knuckles going white from the tension as we peered inside. Blood splattered its way across the dirty mangled floor. Shards of dirt and dust rained down upon us and gaping gaps could be seen in the walls. The stairs – well what was left of the stairs seemed to be falling apart, crumbling down before our very eyes.

As I scanned the house I saw a thin object lying dejectedly on the floor. "Gideon, over here!" I called out and moved towards the object bending over and picking it up for closer inspection. "What is it?" He asked.

"A wand; 6 inch Oak and made of unicorn hair" I stated, rolling it over in my fingers gently.

"Didn't Kingsley own one just like this?" Gideon asked. I could see the fear and worry in the back of his eyes as he tried his best to mask it. I felt my stomach drop at his words and swallowed slowly before solemnly nodding my head.

"Want to check up stairs?" I asked him as I ran a dust covered hand through the back of my bright red hair.

"Sure" He replied and with that we apparated upstairs. "You check the left room and I'll check the right" I told him before turning away.

Suddenly a loud crashed was heard and I whipped around to see Gideon lying on the floor, a bag of small marbles slowly rolling away. Gideon jumped up, a goofy smile spread across his features "I'm good!" He called pretending to brush dust away from his clothes.

I stifled a laugh, and glared at my twin brother in mock anger, "don't you think we should be acting a bit more serious at a time like this?" I asked him.

"Ah, my dear brother," Gideon sighed, a grin still evident on his face. "That's what school for and seeing as we got out of that dreadful place years ago I intend to have as much fun as possible!" He cried out doing a sort of jig to prove his point.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled and started to turn away before a sudden sound erupted that made my insides go cold. My veins flooded with ice as a series of small pops could be heard as people apparated. Swirling around simultaneously Gideon and I froze. Standing mere feet away were five dark cloaked Death Eaters.

"Ah, if it isn't the sweet little Prewett brothers" A cold voice cackled echoing around the small room. The Death Eater that spoke moved forwards his hands slowly going up to the hood of this cloak and with an air of defiance removed it.

"Dolohov" I hissed, gripping my wand tightly in my right hand. Gideon and I were remaining strong. We would not show fear to these scum.

"Admiring our lovely work?" Dolohov asked glaring at us with his green piercing eyes and motioning to the Death Eaters that surrounded us.

"No." Said Gideon, "We're here to save what's rest"

"Meaning…?" Dolohov questioned.

"We're searching for survivors" I concluded, flashing one of Gideon and I's trademark grins.

"Found any yet?" He asked. Gideon and I glanced at each other, our expressions falling slightly before we turned back to the Death Eater. "No" we both said in unison.

Dolohov let out a loud booming laugh followed by the rest of his gang. "Ever thought that may have been because there are no other survivors? That this was just a trap?" He questioned as he moved another step forward, his hand twitching dangerously close to his wand.

"Duck!" Gideon suddenly cried out. I did what I was told and dropped to the floor almost instantly and watched as a bright array of sparks flew right at the spot I had been standing almost seconds ago and suddenly when I thought I was out of the red zone the air exploded; colours whizzed around the room, purple flames danced idly around engulfing anything they came into contact with.

A terrible, gut wrenching scream ripped through the air and stopped me in my tracks; Gideon was lying down writhing on the floor in pain being held apparently under the cruciatous curse.

"Gideon!" I yelled running in what seemed like slow motion towards my twin.

"Gideon" This time the exclamation came from Mad-eye who had turned up somewhere in the midst of this fight. With a fast slashing motion Mad-eye directed his wand to the Death Eater holding the curse and bright blue water like substance shot out of the end of his wand. The Death Eater screamed in pain, dropping his wand as he fell to his knees clawing and clutching at his skin as it burned and bubbled, sizzling slowly off until all you could see under his now black skin was bone.

"Gideon" I said once more, relief filling my body as he sat up slowly.

Gideon rolled his eyes. "Yes, I think we can safely say, that yes, Gideon is my name."

I stuck out my tongue at him like we did when we were children, "well excuse me for being concerned for my favourite brother, I hear you screaming and well, we are in the middle of a battle" I motioned to the wreckage around us.

"Fair enough," He shrugged, holding out his hand slightly.

I hoisted Gideon back up onto his feet and we continued with the battle. "Stupefy!" Gideon and I cried out at the same time, the combined weight of our spell sending the Death Eater we had aimed it at flying backwards before crashing with a sickening crunch into and old book shelf.

The room was now brightly lit with dazzling sparks that in any normal circumstances I would be staring at in awe. "Would you to please save that for a more appropriate time" Mad-eye puffed out dodging and reflecting all spells sent his way.

I was exhausted, my wand movements becoming slower and my words more tongue tied than when we had first started to battle. Gideon and I were back to back, slightly slumping against each other as more and more time passed. For a split second we both stopped our attack and turned to glance at each other. Dolohov fired. A deadly green light left his wand and the curse was sent hurtling towards Gideon. "No!" I heard Gideon cry out and new the same thing must have been happening to me.

We moved so perfectly together, like we could've been practicing this move for decades I moved left and Gideon moved right, switching each other's places. I was intent on protecting my twin and apparently the same goes for him.

We took the hit for each other. The killing curse meant for me hit Gideon square in the chest and the one for him to me. We locked eyes for that desperate moment a silent conversation going on between us.

"_Well at least if we're going out we're doing it like heroes together"_

A small smile traced both of our lips before we fell backwards falling silently landing next to each other.


End file.
